Strawberries and chocolate?
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: Raito raised his eyebrows teasingly and positioned the chocolate between his teeth. L looked at him confusedly, wondering if Raito was just simply trying to annoy him or what the hell was going on in his mind." Valentine's day fic. RaitoL


Hello everyone in this fandom as well. This is my first Death note fic and I'm feeling pretty awkward. Not only was it my first time of writing about these characters (usually my first tries go badly wrong...) but I also wrote a romance fic and I'm really not good at those. But Valentine's day is coming and I just really wanted to write a little RaitoL fic.

This is a RaitoL fic. Means it has a romantic situation between two male characters. If you don't like it, please don't start complaining me about it. Let's live in peace.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note as you already might've guessed. Just a fan here.

* * *

STRAWBERRIES AND CHOCOLATE?**

Raito's eyes littered open but were soon forced to be closed again as the blinding sunrays hit his eyes. He groaned and turned away from the windows before stirring his eyes and seeing L, already sitting with his hands curled around his legs, staring at him. He groaned again.

"Ryuzaki… Did you sleep at all?" he asked as he rose to a sitting position as well and held back an exhausted yawn. L scratched his head over his right ear.

"Not really. Too much coffee last night", he answered. "Not that I wasn't expecting it."

As they got off bed with the handcuffs clinging Raito sighed. "Ryuzaki, you can't eat so much sugary stuff. And you can't drink so much coffee. I assume you already know what happens if people don't sleep enough? Their body can't take it, Ryuzaki. Can you go one day without sugary stuff and sleep well?" he asked worriedly. L looked at him with dull eyes.

"Raito-kun, you know I'm an addict. Addicts can't go without. It wouldn't work. And if I wouldn't get my morning coffee and cakes I'd fall asleep in the middle of the investigation and there's 40 percent chance that I'll accidentally be on computer at that time and delete or ruin some important files about this case. I can't allow that to happen. So Raito-kun would better keep his mouth zipped about this matter from now on", Ryuzaki answered as he started pulling Raito from the cuffs towards the door. Raito pouted.

"You're posture is bad too. You should work on it or you won't be moving much when you're old."

"Raito-kun will stop worrying right now or I'm going to stick my toothbrush in his eye", Ryuzaki said with an annoyed look on his pale face. "It's none of your business."

"As a friend I care", Raito said. "Why wouldn't we get you some help?"

"I'm not leaving this building if I don't have to. There's a high chance I'll get killed. I won't let you win, Raito-kun."

"Let _me_ win? You still think that I'm Kira, don't you?" Raito muttered as he spat toothpaste to the sink. L raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't that the reason why I cuffed us together?"

Raito made a "mmh" sound as Ryuzaki finished and put his cold hands in his pockets and looked up at him. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Ryuzaki put another chocolate in his mouth. Raito noticed that he didn't use teeth with it but instead he licked it and smashed it with his tongue. He felt heat rising on his cheeks. What an awkward situation. Again.

Ryuzaki licked his lips out of habit and reached out for mint chocolate flavoured one with his long and slim fingers that someone could describe as the fingers of the evil persons in the cartoons children always watched but Raito knew better. Ryuzaki wasn't bad at all. He was a kind person… He noticed that he was following Ryuzaki's hand as he put the piece of chocolate in his mouth again. Not bad at all, indeed.

Ryuzaki removed his eyes from the computer screen that lit a blue light on his face and stared at Raito confusedly. "Aren't you looking at the files I just sent you?" he asked, totally unaware of Raito's wandering thoughts. Raito's eyes widened as he quickly turned back to the computer screen and tried to force the heat on his face away.

Ryuzaki took another piece of chocolate. Raito could hear the sounds his mouth made as it melted in his mouth, leaving its fabulous, sugary taste lingering in his mouth and a very enjoyable look on his face.

No, he wasn't going to think more about this! He was going to stop it right now. What was wrong with him?

He tried to focus on the file but let his gaze quickly end up on Ryuzaki's lips again as Ryuzaki licked his finger. Oh great, he really shouldn't have looked.

Ryuzaki… He had never really thought about it but no matter how weird, annoying and just simply imperfect he could be he was rather cute. With those wide, dark eyes, full lips, sweet scented breathing and messy, fluffy raven-coloured hair he had a way of not standing out but still being adorable in his own exotic way.

Raito couldn't help himself as he noticed L swallowing the chocolate in his mouth. He took the last piece from the package and grinned. L looked at him angrily.

"If you want chocolate, I can ask Watari to bring you some. But that one's mine", he said. Raito raised his eyebrows teasingly and positioned the chocolate between his teeth. L looked at him confusedly, wondering if Raito was just simply trying to annoy him or what the hell was going on in his mind. For Raito it was pretty pleasing to look at the face he made. He smiled.

"If you want it, you can still get it", Raito tried to say but it came out as "Ich chow chan' i', cho 'an ch'ill ge' i'." L seemed to understand as his pale cheeks flustered in a matter of seconds.

"That's not funny", he said. "Do not try to sedate me with that act Raito-kun, it isn't working. Kira would've done the same if he was cornered. Am I getting near to revealing your secret?"

Raito shook his head. The chocolate was starting to melt, filling his mouth with the sweet sticky liquid that filled him with its pleasurable taste. L looked at it as Raito leaned forwards, looking at him daringly.

L did _not_ like to be defeated. Neither did Raito.

So L leaned in and pressed their lips roughly together as he quickly stole the remaining chocolate from Raito's mouth. Raito put some pressure to L's lips and forced him leaning against the back of his computer chair. The kiss tasted like chocolate. L's mouth was sweet and sugary like all the things he always ate. It really suited him. Not to mention the amazing taste of him… Raito's lips curled to a smile as he bit L's lower lip suggestively.

L snapped. Raito was _not_ going to control the situation, he thought stubbornly as he stood up and slammed Raito against the wall as he removed his lips from Raito's and panted. Raito smirked as he cocked his head to the left.

"Enjoyed it?" he asked. Ryuzaki let go of him and backed away for a few steps.

"We shouldn't", he said simply.

And he was right, Raito knew it. They really shouldn't. Not only were they both boys, but technically L was his superior in this case and if someone found out they might find themselves in a big mess. But somehow at that moment he didn't care as he let his hands wander down Ryuzaki's sides, making his body stiffen and shivers run through both of them. Raito slammed Ryuzaki back against the wall and kissed his cheekbone.

"Tonight you're going to sleep", he said as he took a strawberry from the table and put it between his teeth. "I'll make chure of i'."

Ryuzaki grinned as he started kissing him hungrily with chocolate kisses.

* * *

Umm... There it was. Not as good as I would've wanted but considering how bad I am at romance I guess it's fine.  
Review! Please? 


End file.
